ENAMORADOS DE LA MISMA PERSONA
by Wendi Martinez
Summary: Amor, traición y maldiciones


Capitulo 2

a la mañana siguiente la chica peliazul es despertada por su hermana Nabiki ya que era día de clases y tenían que apresurarse para ir a la escuela..la chica pelirroja se había ido del dojo, no sin antes haberle dejado un mensaje con su padre de la chica peliazul...

Akane: papá y Ranma?, creí que se quedaría a cumplir con su palabra

Soun: hija, ella te dejo un mensaje me dijo que vendría en la tarde a cumplir lo acordado, se tuvo que ir por que su padre estaría muy preocupado por ella..

Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón de la chica pelirroja se vio obligada a mentir para no cargar con más problemas en su vida...

Nabiki: bien Akane, vámonos, se nos hará tarde

Akane: sip, asta luego papá

Ambas chicas salen corriendo del dojo para ir lo más rápido a la escuela..al llegar a allá , la chica peliazul se dirigía a su salón, su profesor de historia aun no llegaba, ya que era un alivio para ella pues ya que llegó un minuto tarde, en el pasillo la chica de cabello corto choca con un completo extraño, haciendo que ella tire su mochila al suelo...

Yuka: oye Akane ya te enteraste que habrá un compañero nuevo

Akane: no yuka, no lo sabía

Nabiki: oye fíjate por donde caminas

Ranma: Perdóname soy un torpe, permíteme ayudarte

El chico de la trenza recoge la mochila de aquella chica, le sonríe y le dice...

Ranma: por cierto mi nombre es R...

El chico es interrumpido por su profesor de historia quien lo llamaba para que entrará a clases

Ranma: bueno adiós, nos vemos luego

El joven se despedia con un saludo mientras se iba, el chico de la trenza se mete de inmediato al salón de clases, ya estando dentro del salón el profesor les presenta al nuevo compañero...

Pfsor: y ahora quiero presentarles a todos ustedes al nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Ranma Saotome

Akane: que dice ¿Ranma saotome? *confundida*

Pfsor: el será su nuevo compañero..por favor pase y tome el asiento que está al lado de la señorita tendo

Ranma: (no puede ser es ella, seguro ya se habrá dado cuenta que la chica y yo somos la misma persona..que vergüenza)

Akane: (que raro, su nombre es idéntico al de la chica pelirroja, será que serán hermanos o algo por el estilo, o ella se hizo pasar por el)

La chica peliazul no dejaba de observar al joven de la trenza..el chico se sentía nervioso al tener encima los ojos de aquella chica peliazul

En la hora de salida..todos los alumnos se dirigían al patio trasero de la escuela furinkan para observar la dura batalla que tenía que enfrentar día a día la chica peliazul...todos los oponentes ya estaban en posición para empezar a atacarla, al ver tanta gente reunida en un sólo lugar, el chico de la trenza se acercó para curiosear y así preguntándole a la hermana de aquella chica...

Ranma: hola de nuevo, que está pasando

Nabiki: ho-hola que tal, es algo que pasa todos los días

Ranma: todos los días dices?..y exactamente que hacen todos ellos ahí

Nabiki: ahora verás

Akane: bien empiecen

La chica peliazul gritaba furiosa, los chicos la empezaron a atacar, todos al mismo tiempo, la chica peliazul los golpeaba uno con otro, llega un momento en el que todos se le van encima haciendo que el momento se vuelva angustiante, la chica manda a todos a volar ,mientras que daba una patada sobre otra para derribar a sus oponentes..y así fue terminando con todos, quedando totalmente exausta..la chica cae al suelo sentada cesando de cansancio...a lo lejos en las sombras de los árboles aparece un chico diciendo palabras

\--ahora el país ya está en ruinas, sin embargo las montañas y los ríos permanecen, las plantas brillan con fulgor, pero las personas arrogantes se van antes de terminar con todo...la misma hora de siempre mi hermosa Akane tendo

Nabiki: es mejor que nos sentemos

Ranma: que pasa quien es el?

Akane: ya dejate de tonterías y ponte a pelear kuno

Ranma: kuno?

Nabiki: asi es, el es kuno tatewaki

Kuno: pero veo que estas ansiosa de que te derrote, no es así akane tendo

El chico apuntaba con su espada de madera a la chica peliazul, mientras todos los alumnos observaban el silencio que irradiaban los dos

Kuno: te derrotare y saldrás conmigo...yo kuno tatewaki el rayo azul de Furinkan te derrotareee y serás mía Akane tendo, prepárate ¡Aaaaaahh!

El chico sale corriendo a atacar a la joven, mientras da espadazos ,la chica difícilmente logra esquivarlos, la joven da un salto por encima del chico, este inmediatamente se da la vuelta dándole un golpe no tan fuerte, la chica peliazul pierde equilibrio y cae al suelo..la situación de aquella batalla se veía ganada por el chico de la espada, cuando estaba apunto de dar el último golpe, algo sucedió, todos miraban asombrados aquella escena, pues la chica había sido salvada por el chico de la trenza

Akane: que te pasa sueltame, sueltame

La chica se sacudida en los brazos del joven que la había salvado

Kuno: como te atreves a interferir en la pelea, es una falta de cortesía hacerlo, estaba apunto de ganar

El chico lo decía furioso mientras veía a su amada en brazos de otro

Ranma: lo siento pero estabas apunto de lastimarla, y yo no iba a permitir ver eso

Akane: ya puedes bajarme *molesta*

Ranma: p-perdón, lo-lo siento

El chico ,nervioso movía sus manos de un lado a otro mientras se disculpaba

Kuno: por favor Akane acepta salir conmigo, di que si amor mío seamos felices

El chico de la espada abrazaba a la chica mientras le repetía una y otra vez que saliera con el

Akane: ¡Huggghhh! ...sueltameeee, yo jamas saldre contigooo

La chica peliazul le da una fuerte patada al chico mandandolo por los cielos...

Kuno: ¡Aaaah!...serás miaaaa

El chico de la espada gritaba desde arriba, los alumnos miraban como kuno se iba

Akane: y tuuu, no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, lo tenía controlado..todos los días es lo mismo y yo lo podía vencer sola, ¡Housss!

La chica peliazul se va molesta dejando al chico de la trenza en el patio, los alumnos se disparcian ya que el combate no fue terminado

Ranma: que antipatica

Nabiki: siempre es así ,pero no te preocupes se le pasará

Ranma: eso espero, por cierto cual es tu nombre (aunque ya lo sepa)...

Nabiki: mi nombre es Nabiki, Nabiki tendo mucho gusto

Ranma: ah? eres hermana de la chica que se acaba de ir, ¿No es así?...este?, Akane ¿Verdad?

Nabiki: si asi es jeje

Ranma: mi nombre es Ranma saotome mucho gusto

Nabiki: que?...tu nombre es idéntico a la chica pelirroja

Ranma: que dices una chica lleva mi nombre?

Nabiki: bueno al menos así se presentó, tal vez te robó tu nombre

Ranma: puede ser

Nabiki: oye, estaba pensando en ir a una cafetería, quieres acompañarme?

Ranma: claro, porque no? *Sonrie*

ambos jóvenes se van rumbo a una cafetería serca de la escuela furinkan...mientras que en el dojo el chico del pañuelo amarillo esperaba a su prometida para llevarla a algún lugar

Akane: (pero como se atreve a tocarme de esa manera, lo tenía en mis manos) se tuvo que entrometer

La chica pensaba mientras caminaba al dojo..iba molesta por lo ocurrido..al llegar allá se encontró con su prometido quien no lo pensó ni dos veces para invitarla a salir, la chica peliazul aceptó y de inmediato salieron...

Nabiki: y hace cuanto que llegaste aquí?

Ranma: hace una semana

Nabiki: y porque razón llegaste a nerima

Ranma: no crees que ya fueron muchas preguntas jeje

Nabiki: jaja si, lo siento no lo pude evitar

Ranma: bueno no importa...

Akane: hola Nabiki no creí encontrarte por acá

Nabiki: ah?..Hola Akane, sólo vine con un amigo, creo que ya se conocen

Akane: Haahh.!! eres tu

Ranma: hola (que raro, cuando estaba convertida en mujer me trataba muy bien)

Akane: me sentare en otro lugar, con permiso

Nabiki: oye no, espera, mejor siéntate con nosotros Akane

Ryoga: si es mejor sentarnos aquí amor

Akane: Huh? esta bien

Ryoga: y quien es el

Nabiki: su nombre es Ranma saotome

Ryoga: R-ranma sao-saotome dijiste

El chico se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de aquel desconocido, mientras que la chica de cabello marrón comía su helado...

Ranma: porque todos se sorprenden al escuchar mi nombre..Tssssss

Ryoga: y están saliendo?

Ranma: que?

La chica escupe el helado en el rostro de Ryoga, y se sonrroja por un momento

Nabiki: C-claro que, que n-no (po-porque, estoy tartamudiando y porque estoy tan nerviosa)

Ryoga: Ahhh.!!

El joven se da cuenta de las expresiones de la chica y le dice...

Ryoga: oye Nabiki, quiero preguntarte algo

Nabiki: que?..e-espera Ryoga

Ryoga se lleva a Nabiki hacia afuera dejando a su prometida y al desconocido juntos..

Ranma: e-eso fue raro

Akane: Huugh?

La chica molesta cruza sus brazos y mirando a otro lado se pone de pie para irse...

Ranma: espera a donde vas

Ryoga: que crees que haces Nabiki

Nabiki: que, es algo malo...ahhh!, estas celoso no es así?

Ryoga: no olvides lo que fuimos Nabiki

Nabiki: eso fue hace mucho Ryoga, pero ahora esto se acabó tu ya estas comprometido con Akane y la verdad yo prefiero alejarme ella y yo somos más que hermanas..así que déjame

Ryoga: Nabiki te estas enamorando de ese tipo?

Nabiki: y que si lo estuviera haciendo

La chica entra enfadada a la cafetería...al llegar a dentro toma al chico de la mano y se lo lleva al parque...


End file.
